Faits divers
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: "Aurais-tu perdu la raison, Femme? Ton fils est décédé, il n'y a point de Tom, tu divagues!"-"Si, puisque je te le dis ! Je…Je l'ai vu ! Il était dans le salon juste en face de moi alors que je brodais une nappe! Notre fils ! Entends-tu ?" Son époux secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et balaya l'idée avec dédain, ça y est cette femme était bonne pour l'asile ! (UA,pas de slash)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, je reviens de mes partiels. Et quoi de mieux que de célébrer cela avec un défi relevé sur le forum de La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron. ;-)**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Rubrique**_ _ **:**_ _« Défi du mois »_

 _ **-**_ _ **Objectif**_ _ **:**_ _Ecrire une fanfiction de type Univers Alternatif en respectant les contraintes données._

 _ **-**_ _ **Contrainte du mois**_ _ **:**_ _Présence d'un fantôme dans la fic, nombre de mots limité à 1000, minimum et 4000 maximum_

 _ **-**_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _Le crédo habituel, rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue. Les personnages demeurent propriétés exclusives de la formidable JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication._

 _ **/ !\ Edit du 24 octobre 2018 / !\**_ _: Ceci est une version corrigée du OS « Faits divers ». J'ai enfin trouvé du temps pour le retravailler. Il ne devrait donc plus trop y avoir de fautes_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Faits divers

 _ **« Tom Riddle, mort dans un tragique accident»**_

Un homme d'apparence svelte porta une tasse emplie de café noir à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux le journal qu'il feuilletait avidement. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour engloutir une portion généreuse de la tarte aux oignons trônant sur une assiette face à lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre tandis qu'au même moment, un jeune homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, les yeux couverts de cernes et le visage fortement tiré par la fatigue.

Haussant un sourcil, il déclara :

-Oh toi, tu as encore veillé hier soir.

-Bonjour P'pa. Répondit seulement son vis-à-vis d'une voix endormie en s'installant en face du plus vieux. Il se saisit de la théière qu'il savait pleine et se servit lentement avant de s'abreuver du liquide chaud et de soupirer d'aise.

Puis, avisant le journal que lisait son père, il demanda :

-Alors ? Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Oh tu sais, dans les journaux, les bonnes nouvelles sont rares. Tiens, riens qu'aujourd'hui, à la une de tous les quotidiens, on annonce la mort d'un gosse de riche du nom de Tom Riddle. Depuis hier, on entend ça partout. La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Ah ?

-Il serait mort dans un ascenseur en panne.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Déclara le plus jeune en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

-Pas étonnant, tu as tout le temps le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Comme ta mère à ton âge d'ailleurs! Déplora son père en secouant la tête et passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs en pagaille. Il retira ensuite ses lunettes et les astiqua avant de poser un regard sérieux sur son fils.

-Tu sais, un étudiant en Droit se doit d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la société. N'oublie pas que c'est une discipline très dynamique, et plus encore, il fait partie de ce que l'on appelle communément les sciences sociales.

Le visage de l'étudiant se rembrunit.

\- Ecoute, c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à ce mec mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? C'est un gosse de riche, il est mort et après ? Quelle influence sur le Droit et la vie en général ?

Un ange passa.

-Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'indigna son locuteur, surpris par tant de froideur. L'Harry qu'il connaissait aurait été triste en apprenant pareilles nouvelles.

Le nommé se pinça l'arête du nez et dit sur un ton d'excuse.

-Désolé, je… je suis un peu stressé par tous ces travaux personnels de la fac à rendre. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, en plus il y a encore les partiels… Et quand tu as commencé à parler de Droit, ça m'a rappelé tout ça.

Sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre, il se leva, expliquant qu'il devait partir se préparer au risque d'être en retard.

-Hé, mange au moins quelque chose! Le héla son géniteur. Mais trop tard, Harry était déjà remonté à l'étage.

Il soupira, résigné, et reprit une gorgée de son café à présent tiède.

 **oOo**

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'annonce du drame. La vie semblait avoir repris son cours, du moins c'était ce que pensait Harry.

Il descendit, un matin, prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours et ne fut guère surpris de croiser son père dans la cuisine, son habituel tasse de café devant lui et son journal _The Sun_ en main.

Harry se rabattit immédiatement sur le thé et l'assiette de bacon aux œufs, mangeant comme un affamé.

-Longue nuit de révision ? Devina son père, levant un sourcil amusé.

Il avala un grand verre de jus d'orange et répondit :

\- Ouais, j'ai presque pas dormi. J'ai trop la dalle! Joignant la parole au geste, il s'attaqua à un morceau d'œufs aux plats.

-Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

-Encore et toujours la même chose. Ils parlent du récent enterrement du jeune Riddle et de la passation de service qui va bientôt venir. Ça doit être la pagaille. Quand même, c'était le fils d'un riche industriel… Il était supposé reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale après ses études mais à cause de ce malheureux accident….

-Quoi ? Encore cette histoire, ils n'ont en pas marre ? Ça fait quand même une putain de semaine qu'ils nous soûlent avec ça ! Mais enfin, qui est ce Riddle ! Je l'entends partout, à la fac, dans les métros, dans la rue, à la télé, à la radio… Franchement les gens devraient penser à passer à autre chose. Sur ces entrefaites, il prit son sac à dos et quitta la maison. Il avait beaucoup à faire, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces futilités.

 **oOo**

 **Kensington**

Manoir Riddle

-Tom ! Tom ! Criait une femme d'âge mur, toute vêtue de noir en accourant vers un bel homme en peignoir, confortablement assis dans un luxueux fauteuil face à l'âtre de la cheminée où un feu doux crépitait fumant une pipe en lisant son journal. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau et reprit son souffle.

\- Mon ami, Tom est ici ! Déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de larmes à peine contenues.

La réaction de son vis-à-vis ne se fit pas attendre.

-Aurais-tu perdu la raison, femme? Ton fils est décédé, il n'y a point de Tom, tu divagues !

-Si, puisque je te le dis ! Je… Je l'ai vu ! Il était dans le salon juste en face de moi alors que je brodais une nappe! Notre fils ! Entends-tu ?

Son époux secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et balaya l'idée avec dédain, ça y est cette femme était bonne pour l'asile !

Il la regarda avec dégoût. Elle était là, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, rêches et pleins de nœuds…. Le corps malingre et tremblotant… Enfin, il n'était pas à proprement parler animéde tremblements, il s'agissait semblait-il de tics nerveux contractés depuis fort longtemps.

Riddle Senior la trouvait bien disgracieuse… Avant elle avait au moins la décence de dissimuler sa laideur, soignant parfaitement sa toilette pour lui plaire, à présent elle ne prenait plus cette peine. Depuis combien de jours ne s'était-elle pas coiffé ? Il l'ignorait.

Jugeant le sujet clos, il retourna à la lecture de son journal.

-Riddle… Tu ne me crois pas…

-IL SUFFIT MEROPE ! S'emporta-t-il. Tom est mort ! Entends-tu ? MORT !

Il déposa brutalement le journal sur l'accoudoir et retira ses lunettes avant d'adresser un regard froid à la femme qui se tenait face à lui.

-Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas faire venir le docteur Mulciber pour t'examiner… Oui je vais faire cela… Il doit te manquer quelques boulons…

-Son esprit est ici. Riddle!

A l'entente de cette phrase, il vit rouge. Et, ne faisant ni une ni deux, se leva et lui asséna un de ces soufflets qui vous laissent chancelant et désemparé tant pour sa violence étourdissante que sa cruauté. Une marque rouge agrémenta bientôt la joue pâle tandis que dans les yeux bleus transparaissaient toute la douleur, la détresse et la solitude d'une mère privée de son enfant.

-J'espère que ça t'aura remis les idées en place! Grinça-t-il, plein de haine. Ecoute-moi bien, et que ce soit la dernière fois que je te l'explique : Ton fils est MORT ! Accepte-le une bonne fois pour toute ! Il n'y a point d'esprit ! Cela n'existe pas ! Comment peux-tu croire à de pareilles sornettes!

Dernier avertissement Mérope, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce malheureux ! Une parole… une imbécilité de plus et ce sera l'asile! Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié les femmes crédules, superstitieuses. Elles sont d'une stupidité consternante. Que je ne t'y prenne plus.

La pauvre femme s'enfuit de la pièce, en larmes, arpentant les escaliers et parvenant finalement dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla tant bien que mal avant de se diriger vers son lit à baldaquin où elle se laissa choir. Sanglotant à s'en briser le torse.

-Tom… Tom… Ne cessait-elle de répéter, ouvrant son gros pendentif où un adorable bébé aux grands yeux bleus et les joues rondes souriait.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser se rendre à cette maudite réception, oh comme elle se détestait! Elle aurait dû le garder près d'elle, le priver de sortie, le protéger comme elle savait si bien le faire. Riddle, tout cela était de la faute de cet homme… Il avait fallu qu'il organise cette fête! Folle de rage et de douleur, elle empoigna de grosses mèches de cheveux, les arrachant presque.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme à la pâleur inquiétante la regardait avec un curieux mélange de rancœur et de pitié.

Ayant senti la présence, la femme se leva en sursaut et porta son regard larmoyant et désespéré vers le coin sombre près de la commode, mais toute présence semblait s'être évanouie.

-Tom !

Elle s'affala sur le lit et se remit à pleurer de plus belle avant de s'endormir, accablée par le chagrin. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'était qu'une photo particulière avait été déplacée près de son oreiller. Une photo supposée se trouver à l'intérieur de l'album familial du salon et qui n'avait donc pas sa place là, à cet instant.

Une photo où une femme souriait à pleine dent aux côtés d'un beau jeune homme d'apparence svelte, à la magnifique chevelure d'un beau noir lustré vêtu d'une toge universitaire tout aussi noire, d'une coiffe de diplômé et tenant fièrement un parchemin serti d'un ruban doré.

Elle n'entendit pas non plus cette voix si familière, au timbre froid, lui disant avec un rien de douceur:

« Portez-vous bien, Mère… »

Les journaux du lendemain annoncèrent le décès tragique de Tom Riddle Senior ainsi que celui d'un brillant étudiant en Management d'entreprise du nom d'Abraxas Malfoy, mort lui aussi dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le premier fut retrouvé dans ses appartements, pendu à un lustre, son corps recouvert de meurtrissures et démembré, tanguant dans le vide. Le corps sans vie du second gisait non loin de là, enseveli sous les décombres d'une lourde étagère remplie de livre, la tête complètement défoncée et retournée dans un angle étrange.

Les enquêtes allaient bon train mais l'auteur de pareilles monstruosités demeurait introuvable, et surtout inconnu.

 **oOo**

Harry éteignit la télévision, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il repoussa même son assiette de pâtes à la carbonara. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'allumer cette fichue télé ?

Il se saisit de son portable, décidant de se connecter sur son compte facebook pour se divertir mais, voyant dans les fils d'actualités les mêmes images écœurantes, il manqua de rendre.

 _ **« Qui a tué les deux Riddles ? »**_ Lisait-on.

 _ **« Les deux derniers représentants des Riddle, décimés »**_

 _ **« Quel avenir pour la Riddle Corporation. ? »**_

 _ **« Les Malfoys, menacés à leur tour ? »**_

 _ **« La veuve Riddle, dans un état critique**_ _»_

Harry se déconnecta et s'affala sur le canapé. Décidément la famille Riddle faisait beaucoup parler d'elle ces temps-ci.

Il devait s'avouer que cette affaire commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer. Surtout qu'ils étaient pas mal avancés dans le module d'Introduction aux Sciences Criminelles… Des stagiaires de dernière année avaient eu la chance de pouvoir accompagner les inspecteurs et officiers de la police judiciaire chargés de l'étude du sombre dossier. Les veinards!

Il eut soudain peur. Et si un assassin rodait dans la ville Londonienne ? Il était seul en ce vendredi soir, sa mère était en voyage d'affaire en Allemagne depuis un mois, son père, d'après le Post-It laissé sur la porte du réfrigérateur était parti aux funérailles d'Abraxas Malfoy. Armand Malfoy, le père de ce dernier était en effet un des plus illustres partenaires commerciaux de la société _Phenix_ pour laquelle il travaillait. En tant que Directeur de production, il fut envoyé pour représenter _Phénix SARL_.

Il était près de 22h30, il était supposé être déjà de retour, mais connaissant son père, Harry savait que ce dernier s'était -à n'en point douter- arrêté chez son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque le téléphone vibra au même instant, le faisant sursauter.

-HAAARRYYYYYYY

-T'es bourré.

-Devine où je suiiiiiis !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Chez Sirius.

-BINNNGO! hic, Rem et Pet' sont là aussi.

-J'appelle tout de suite Maman. Hahaha elle va te passer le savon du siècle !

-Hé sale traitre! Tu vas quand mêmepas faire ça à ton pauvre père ?

Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre.

-Bonsoir Harry! Entendit le brun. Il sourit à pleine dent en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain Sirius.

Puis, revenant à son père, il lui répondit d'une voix taquine.

-Je déconne voyons ! Et sinon, tu veux que je vienne te chercher là-bas ? Parce que vu ton état, je doute que tu puisses conduire…

-Pas la peine, je dooooorsici! Hic.

-Ok, cool.

Puis plus rien, ou tout du moins, quelques bribes de conversation s'échappant du haut-parleur alors que la voix enjouée de James Potter se faisait lointaine. Il put entendre l'homme raconter des blagues foireuses à ses comparses. Blagues qui réussirent étonnamment à les plonger dans la plus profonde des hilarités malgré leur profonde débilité; vrillant par la même occasion le tympan d'Harry qui dût éloigner l'appareil de son oreille pour ne pas finir sourd.

-Il pourrait au moins raccrocher correctement… Se plaignit-il avant de raccrocher et de ranger le téléphone dans l'une des poches de sa veste, avec toujours cette peur au ventre. Les images diffusées dans les journaux télévisés et sur les réseaux sociaux ne cessaient de tourner- de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus inquiétantes- dans son esprit fatigué. Devait-il téléphoner à quelqu'un ? Peut-être à sa copine, Ginny ? Ou… à sa mère? Il secoua la tête, il devait s'armer de courage. Hors de question de se rassurer en appelant des gens. Décidément il devenait parano.

Il haussa les épaules.

De toute manière qui s'en prendrait à un étudiant aussi quelconque que lui ? Issu d'une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste ? Il n'avait pas à y penser. Il ne risquait rien, il n'avait rien à avoir dans ces sombres histoires, lui n'était pas un riche héritier, ni un dirigeant d'entreprise... Aussi, il lâcha prise, occultant ces futiles questionnements de sa tête.

Et ce fut là son erreur…

Harry se brossa directement les dents, trop épuisé pour prendre une douche.

Il troqua ses vieux jeans pour un confortable bas de pyjama, et sa chemise, pour un teeshirt ample.

Il se glissa ensuite entre les draps et fixa le plafond d'un air absent, dans la sombre obscurité de sa chambre. Mais, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, il alluma la lampe de chevet et se résolut à lire quelques pages du oh, combien merveilleux « _The Valley of Fear »_ de Conan Doyle, son auteur favori, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, étendu sur le dos, son roman policier toujours en main et sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller moelleux.

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un bruit de verre se brisant sur le sol. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, ou tout du moins tenta de se redresser avant de sentir des étaux froids se resserrer sur ses poignets.

Il se débattit sans succès, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui faisait. Et lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, son sang se glaça.

Au-dessus de lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux noirs corbeau, à la peau lactescente, les pupilles d'un rouge sanguinolent. Un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres livides tandis que ses mains quittaient les poignets endoloris d'Harry pour venir étrangler férocement son cou. Une lumière aveuglante balaya les ténèbres tandis qu'un hurlement de terreur s'échappait de la gorge du jeune étudiant, déchirant le silence sépulcral de la petite chambre.

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Harry se réveilla dans un soubresaut, le corps trempé de sueur.

Il porta son regard paniqué sur le réveil à proximité, fort heureusement les chiffres sur le cadran étaient suffisamment grands pour qu'il puisse les lire sans trop de difficultés. Ses lunettes étaient introuvables, elles avaient dû tomber durant son sommeil. Il les retrouva sur le plancher et se dépêcha de les mettre. Il grimaça, sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il était 7 heures du matin. Il se leva mollement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

C'était quoi ce putain de cauchemar ?Piouf il avait eu la frousse de sa vie ! Il avait même failli se pisser dessus! Haha, quand il allait raconter ça à ses potes de la fac!

Il se lava le visage avec de l'eau fraîche pour remettre les idées en place, mouilla ses cheveux plus en désordre que jamais et porta enfin son regard sur le miroir.

Et, voyant son reflet, il blêmit. Son corps fut, quant à lui, animé de tremblements redoutables.

Autour de son cou… autour de son cou, presque incrusté dans la chaire… Des traces de doigts étaient visibles sur la peau laiteuse à présent striée de bleus. Ils étaient très fins et semblaient dotés d'une force formidable.

Bon sang… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qui lui avait fait cela ? Et pourquoi lui ?

Il ne comprenait pas… Et cela le terrorisait d'autant plus.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Merci d'avoir lu. Ce fut un immense plaisir de relever ce défi, dont je remercie d'ailleurs l'instigatrice._

 _Il se peut que ce Oneshot serve de prélude à une fanfiction plus longue. Maintenant que je suis lancée, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter. (Muahaha!)_

 _Allez, à la prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2 : Annonce !

_**Bonjour, par la présente, j'informe ceux qui ont suivis ou ajoutés le OS « Faits divers » dans leur favoris que la suite va bientôt être postée.**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas la publier directement ici puisque « Faits divers » est un OS et plus encore un défi relevé et répertorié sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**_

 _ **Au lieu de le supprimer, je préfère rediriger ceux qui sont intéressés vers la nouvelle fic (à chapitres cette fois) intitulée « Carry you home »**_

 _ **Mes vifs remerciements pour les reviews, vos remarques ont été prises en considération.**_

 _ **Voilà, je pense que tout est dit.**_

 _ **A très bientôt j'espère !**_


End file.
